


Mordex x Yumiko

by Kingeccho



Category: Brawlhalla (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Humor, Ice Play, Name-Calling, Scratching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingeccho/pseuds/Kingeccho
Summary: Mordex and Yumiko are the finalists in the tournament. Who wins and how does the loser take their loss?And before anyone accuses me of hating either, both are my mains. So fight me if you wanna.I also have a Fiverr. If you enjoy what you've read, visit kingofweird and I'll write anything you suggest. I have no limits and I never judge.
Relationships: Mordex/Yumiko (Brawlhalla)
Kudos: 1





	Mordex x Yumiko

“3, 2, 1, BRAWL!!!” The match starts. The cunning fox spirit facing off against the vicious werewolf in a best of three falls match. They dash towards the center of the stage. Mordex makes the first move with an attempted punch to Yumiko’s face. She ducks underneath the punch and kicks Mordex in the back. 

She dashes towards him, landing three punches to the gut and a knee to the chin. As he stumbles backwards, she attempts to elbow his chest, to which Mordex grabs her elbow and pulls her in for a punch. He kicks her knee, causing her to kneel, jumps onto it with his right foot, and kicks her in the face with his left, causing her to fall onto her back. Mordex then grabs his gauntlets and attempts to smash them onto Yumiko, who uses four of her tails to block it.

After the landing, Yumiko emerges from her tail cocoon and headbutts Mordex, knocking him in the air. She jumps up to him and gives him an uppercut, surpassing him due to her momentum, then turns around and kicks him back to the ground.

Mordex stands and spits out some rubble. Yumiko just smiles at him with her hands behind her back. She then motions him to come to her with her finger. Livid at her actions, Mordex sprints towards her. He takes one of his gauntlets and throws it upwards. Yumiko, for a split second, gets distracted by the gauntlet, but turns back to feel the other gauntlet come into contact with her jaw, sending her flying. She plants her hands and feet to the ground to stop her momentum. She stops right at the edge of the map, dangling from it. She attempts to pull herself up, only for the other gauntlet to come hurling at her face, spiking her off of the platform, earning a point for Mordex.

When Yumiko reaches the surface, she’s completely dazed. She’s then doused in water at the hand of her valkyrie. She leans up, coughing and gasping, only for the valkyrie to snatch her up by her arm and bring her back to the platform with her now scythe wielding werewolf opponent. The valkyrie drops her and she quickly grabs her hammer and uses her tails to spring herself towards Mordex, swinging her hammer. Mordex blocks it with his scythe.

They both begin pushing against each other with their weapons and glaring at each other. Mordex then takes a step, pushing Yumiko backwards. She quickly steps aside, causing him to stumble forward. When he turns around, she takes her hammer and scoops him up with it, much like he does with his scythe. She smiles and winks at him before throwing him forward, sending him flying far from the platform, earning a point for Yumiko.

When Mordex smashes into a wall, he shakes his head and jumps. His valkyrie quickly arrives to his capture and carries him back to the platform to the awaiting vixen who is bowing to the crowd, clearly proud of herself. Mordex lands behind her with his gauntlets, growling and covering them in ice. She turns her head over her shoulder, smiling before fully turning around. 

Both standing and waiting for a move to be made. Mordex raises his gauntlets and Yumiko grows three tails. Mordex narrows his eyes and Yumiko gets in her stance. Mordex clenches his teeth and Yumiko takes a breath. The audience’s anticipation grows more and more. Friends of the two look on and cheer. The valkyries bite their nails in suspense. 

Yumiko then slowly moves her hands to her face and stretches her mouth open, sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes. Mordex gets mad. She then turns around, props herself up on two of her tails and spanks herself with the other while saying “Oh, yoo-hoo!” Mordex’s face is basically magma. “Come on,” Yumiko continues, “What’s the big bad wolf gonna do, huh? You gonna howl at me? Well, how’s about I beat you to it?” She then sits like a dog and starts howling, panting, and scratching her ear with her foot.

The audience erupts in laughter. That coupled with the taunting was the last straw for Mordex. He sees nothing but red, he hears nothing but ringing, he feels nothing but hatred. He yells in rage and books it towards Yumiko, who is still taunting by rubbing her back on the ground. He sharpens the ice on his claws to the extreme and goes to slice Yumiko, which is then when he notices the three willowisps behind her.

She throws them at him, stunning him. She takes the opportunity to kick his stomach and elbow him to the ground. She then grabs her bow and shoots an arrow that sends him in the air. She jumps to him, kicks him, and shoots him with another arrow, sending him further upwards. She then draws back her bow, aiming past him, glowing as she aims. When she releases, she turns into a willowisp herself and hurls by Mordex. She turns back into her physical form, kicks him upward, shoots herself again, kicks him four times and punches him forward, shoots herself above him, and shoots him downward. She then throws her bow down at him.

Mordex is now face down, showing no responses whatsoever. Yumiko lands next to him, kneels down to him and says “Well, time to put down old ye- ACK!” Mordex suddenly grabbed a hold of her neck. He stands up and lifts Yumiko by her throat, gasping and squirming for air. He punches her stomach with his ice covered gauntlet with extreme force. Not only was the pain unbearable, but due to the circulation of air being cut off and her exhaling, it made her situation that much worse. Her movements and attempts to break free dwindling, her face beginning to turn blue, and Mordex is loving every second. Now, while he’s not planning on killing her, which, fortunately for her, is tournament illegal, the look of suffering on her face was euphoric for him.

“So,” he said, “You still wanna howl? Come on. Let’s hear it!” Yumiko, the resilient fox she was, does as she’s commanded and lets out a small howl. Infuriated, Mordex tightens his grip. Yumiko smiles and says, in a frail voice, “Harder, daddy.”

Repulsed, Mordex tosses her in the air. He jumps and punches her five times and slams her down. He stomps on her stomach and starts pummeling her. He then pulls her up by the collar of her shirt and says “Anything else you gotta say?” Yumiko, dazed and fading in and out of reality, smiles and says “Just one little thing.” and slaps Mordex. He turns his head back to her, smirks, and replies “Well said.” and throws her off of the platform.

Suddenly, with the little strength she had left, Yumiko grabs his arm and pulls him down with her. When they land, Mordex is moderately annoyed. ‘Sure it’ll be an easy sudden death now that she’s weak,’ he thinks to himself, ‘but this shouldn’t be a sudden death. I should be on that platform right now accepting the trophy and basking in my glory. Whatever. I’ll just get this over with and- what the fuck is on me?’ He looks down to see the fox spirit laying on him, knocked out. He pushes her off and shivers in disgust. He picks her up and violently shakes her. “Hey!” he shouts, “Wake your ass up! You’ve got a sudden death to lose!”

Yumiko starts to stir. She finally regains consciousness and notices she’s being shaken. She then notices the culprit and pushes him away. She then chuckles, realizing what she did. “Well,” she begins, “It would seem that you won’t get your ‘Good boy’ headpats now.” “Shut up!” Mordex snaps back, “You’re still not winning. And I’m gonna enjoy destroying you again.” Yumiko snickers and Mordex facepalms.

The valkyries finally make their way to their partners and bring them back to the platform. Mordex wastes no time and goes for a punch, which Yumiko avoids. Yumiko goes for an elbow and Mordex dodges. What follows is a flurry of attacks from both and dodging and blocking. Having enough of this, Mordex freezes his hand and pushes Yumiko on her chest, causing her to blush, cover it, and let out an “EEP~”, giving Mordex a clean opportunity to sock her right in her jaw, which he does, knocking her off of the platform.

The crowd erupts as Mordex celebrates his victory as his valkyrie hands him his trophy. “Mordex wins!” says the announcer, lifting his arm. Meanwhile, Yumiko lays at the surface, face redder than Ragnir, still clutching her chest. Her valkyrie makes its way to her, completely bashful after what just happened. Without looking at it, she lifts up her arm. The valkyrie takes it and pulls her up.

After celebrating his victory with his friends with a few beers...a second, Mordex makes his way home. Unbeknownst to him, a certain nimble fox is shadowing his every move. When he makes it home, he tosses his trophy with his others and goes to his room to sleep. A few hours of sleep passes and Yumiko decides to make her move.

She slithers through Mordex’s window, creeps up his stairs, and enters his room. She steps on a bone when she steps inside, causing it to crack. Mordex hears this and snaps awake. He looked around the room for the source of the noise, but found nothing. He then goes back to sleep. Yumiko looks down at him from the ceiling with four tails holding her up. She grows a fifth to wipe her sweat from her forehead.

She drops down and slowly walks up to Mordex. She summons a willowisp, takes aim, and fires it at his face. He wakes up again, but realizes he’s stunned. Yumiko then kicks him to the wall. She dashes to him, but he sidesteps her and throws her to the ground. He then wraps his hand around her neck, but this time with both hands. He picks her up and pins her to the wall. She grabs onto his hands and looks him in his eyes. “Look at you,” he said with a smirk, “Just having your life slip away from you. There’s no limitation outside of the tournament. Sucks for you.”

Yumiko smirks and says “It only sucks because you choke like a bitch.” Mordex then tightens his grip with both hands. Yumiko bites her lower lip, secretly enjoying the constriction around her neck. Mordex notices this and is completely weirded out. He releases his grip and exclaims “What the fuck?! So you weren’t joking?!” Yumiko chuckles and shrugs. “A girl wants what a girl wants,” she retorts, “What? You scared now? I thought you were supposed to be the almighty Mordex. Now I see that you’re nothing but a little pup.” “Say that one more time,” Mordex snaps back, “Li. Ttle. Pup.” Yumiko repeats.

Mordex grabs her by her hair, wraps it around his hand, and pulls her in front of his face. “Listen here, you smug cunt,” he aggressed, “You’re not gonna disrespect me like this in my own house. Now get the fuck outta here or you’ll be my little bitch.” Yumiko leans closer and says “Show me,”

Mordex, secretly hoping she was gonna say that, freezes his hand, chokes her once more, and pins her against the wall. He freezes his other hand, but sharpens his claws and raises his arm. Yumiko, slightly scared, flinches. Mordex slashes her shirt, exposing her torso. He retracts his claws and grabs her left boob. She gasps at the sudden contact of ice on her skin.

“For a centuries old fox, I thought you’d at least consider growing more than these,” Mordex says, groping his victim. Yumiko gasps again as Mordex fondles her breasts more aggressively. But she wanted more. “Is this really you making someone your bitch?” she says in a smug tone, “You’re more of a pussy than Asuri.” 

Taking offense to the insult, he slashed a hole in her pants. He makes his claws dull and circles it around her entrance, causing her to moan. Then, without hesitation, he shoves a third of the claw inside her, causing her to squeak. Enticed by the sound, Mordex smirks, “That was adorable,” he taunts, “But, what about a scream?!” He shoves his entire finger inside her, causing her to fulfill his wish and shrieks. “Good girl,” he responded in approval as he moves his finger in and out of her, causing her to moan even more, “Take it like the whore you are.”

Yumiko was in pure bliss. She loved the degrading words from her aggressor. After a few minutes, Mordex suddenly stopped his movements, causing Yumiko to accidentally let out a small disappointed wimper. “You really are a helpless slut, aren’t you?” Mordex said, mockingly, “Well let’s not keep you waiting.”

He unbuttons and unzips his pants and slides them off along with his underwear. Without warning, he slides half of his length inside Yumiko, who moans. He then pulls out until he’s at the tip, then shoves the entirety of his seven inches inside her, causing her to let out a scream. “Yeah, scream for me, whore,” Mordex responded, moving in and out of her. She then gets another idea. She bit her lower lip to prevent her from moaning. He removes his hand from her throat and grabs onto her torso, which was good for her because she could mask her gasps of pleasure for gasps for air. He extends his claws on both hands and scratches her, causing her to wince. “If you want that to happen,” she said, “Then put your fucking finger back. At least I could actually feel that for more than a second.”

Mordex seethes at the constant mockery and throws her on the floor so she’s on her hands and knees. He then grabs her waist and slams into her, moving harder than before. He then grabs a handful of her hair and pulls on it. Yumiko bites her lower lip again, barely succeeding in her plan. That is until she felt his hand slap her ass. She let out another small squeak, causing Mordex to grin. He does it again with the same result. Then again. And again. And again, each time hitting harder and harder.

After a few minutes of the abuse, her ass was scarlet red. When he finally stopped, he flipped her over to look right at her face, which still has a smug grin on it. Still thrusting, he grabs her hair again, but this time pulls her in for a kiss, shoving his tongue in her mouth. While their tongues battle for dominance, Yumiko wraps her legs around his waist and moans into the kiss. Mordex notices this and grins.

He pulls away from the kiss and says “You know you’re a terrible liar, right?” Yumiko chuckles and says “Well, I’m not just gonna give you the satisfaction. You need to take it. So go ahead. Take what’s yours.”

Mordex pins Yumiko’s wrists to the floor and kisses her again, this time, passionately. After some time passes, both can feel their orgasm coming. Yumiko wraps her arms around Mordex’s neck and says, “Yeah. That’s it. Fill me up. Cum inside your little slut. Do it. Mark me as yours.” That’s all Mordex needed to hear. “You want it?” he responded, “Yeah,” Yumiko answered lustfully, “Then take it, bitch!” After a few more strokes, both cum at the same time. Yumiko arches her back as Mordex grabs her torso, both in pure bliss, savoring each other’s embrace.

After they both finish, they share one more kiss before Mordex pulls out and collapses beside Yumiko, who is still savoring his cum inside her. “I take it you enjoyed that,” Yumiko says mockingly. Mordex scoffs and says “Fuck you.” “Give me five minutes,” Yumiko responded with a giggle. He turned to her with a blank expression, then shook his head with a chuckle. “I guess it wasn’t terrible,” he replied, “I’ll take it,” she shrugged. She then yawns and snuggles against Mordex, who’s irritated at first, but embraces it and puts an arm around her shoulder as both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well wasn't that sweet? I hope you enjoyed this story. Do NOT hesitate to tell me if it sucked. I also take requests for writing if you're interested.


End file.
